fictional_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Baccala
Bobby Baccala is a character from The Sopranos.For Many years Bobby Was a waiter in The Mafia he eventually got Made but his father pulled Strings to ensure murder was not necessary for the initiation.Bobby stood apart from other Mafioso due to his loyalty to His Wife Karen and Kindness to others.Bobby ran the loan Shark business for Corrado Soprano Jr and Following his house arrest served as Junior,s assistant However Junior was never appreciative of Bobby nor did he have a kind word to say about him.When Junior,s nephew Tony cut his uncle out of the loop of the family business he told Bobby to inform Junior that he would only allow him to keep earning through the Shylock business and pipe fitters union but everything else belonged to him.Tony had a very negative relationship With Bobby and often taunted him over his weight.Bobby was aware of Junior,s conspiracy with Richie Aprile to have Tony Killed but not disclose it and was shocked When Junior chose to betray Richie and side With Tony for pragmatic reasons .after the unprovoked attack of Bryan Spatafore by Mustang Sally Tony selected Bobby,s father to Kill Sally as Sally was his godson and could get close without arousing Suspicion.Bobby Was upset by this as His Father was in poor health and tried to have Junior talk With Tony but Tony refused to Budge .Bobby.s father was successful in the hit but died after choking on blood brought on by his lung Cancer Bobby assisted Tony in saving his capo Paulie Gualtieri and nephew Christopher Moltisanti from the Pine Barrens which led to an improvement in the relationship.after Karen died it left Bobby devastated and prompted many women including Tony,s sister Janice to pursue him. Janice used the internet to expose Bobby,s Children to the ougi board with in their house Frightening them and showing Bobby how his grief was affecting his children.despite his initial reluctance and warnings from Junior Bobby and Janice were soon Married.During Junior,s mental decline and dementia Bobby Helped Tony take care of him.Bobby also brought in a lot of money for Tony by arranging With a rapper that he would shoot him so he, d get more notice.When Bobby,s wife and youngest daughter were involved in a ride accident his initial reaction was relief his family was okay .Janice berated him for not Standing up for them .Bobby then confronted the ride.s owner assaulting him and trying to extort money but learned it Was Paulie Who,d Witheld the funds necessary to repair the ride.Bobby then confronted him and they had to separated by other associates in the crime family at Christopher,s belated bachelor party Bobby left soon Following Paulie,s arrival who was then ordered by Tony to make things right With Bobby.When Bobby Was mugged he ensured his payments reached Tony by way of a concerned Carlo Gervasi who visited him in hospital.his brother in law.s injuries prompted Tony to re assess his treatment of Bobby With His feelings of guilt leading him to broker an agreement With Johnny Sack that allowed Bobby and His Family to buy the sack,s house at half price.During a game of monopoly Tony repeatedly taunted Janice and refused to Stop When Bobby asked. Eventually Bobby lost his temper and battered his boss quite severely which also injured Tony,s pride. In order to get revenge Tony tasked Bobby with murdering the brother in law of one of his associates.this was done to save money on a pharmaceuticals racket and was visibly discomforting For Bobby .the murder seemed to initiate a change in Bobby,s attitude as shown when advised Tony to not pay his debt to Hesh Rabkin however Bobby did not completely lose his compassionate side as it was revealed he had been helping to pay the bills for the mental institution Junior was staying at.When Tony learned of this He was furious and told Janice that Bobby Was exiled from his life.before Tony could vent his frustrations Bobby Was killed on orders from Lupertazzi Family boss Phil Leotardo.Bobby,s death caused Tony to visit his estranged Uncle in an attempt to secure money for Bobby,s Children. Category:The Sopranos Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Loan Sharks Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villains Category:Honorable Villain Category:Mobsters Category:In love Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Tv Show Villains Category:Comic relief Category:Protective Villain Category:TV Show Characters